The Transparent Trap
by Ellis97
Summary: To get revenge on Cindy for humiliating him, Jimmy becomes invisible to play pranks on her.


**Author's Note:**

**Well folks, you know that once again, it's time for another adventure in the Jimmy Neutron saga. In this episode, Jimmy has created another spectacular invention, which he will once again use to benefit mankind...or play hilarious pranks on his friends...and Cindy. Now, let's see what he's up to today.**

* * *

Our story opens up on the track of Retroville Middle School, where we once again see another relay race between Jimmy, Carl and Sheen and their female counterparts; Cindy, Brittany and Libby.

"Be prepared to be creamed again, Neutron" said Cindy "I beat you every time"

"Oh no you won't, Cindy" said Jimmy "I've been practicing and spraying my shoes with some special chemicals made from thermal silicone. The resulting combination should create a propulsive yet frictionless environment around my sneakers and it'll power me to victory"

"We'll see about that, King Cranium" Cindy placed her hands on her hips.

Sheen and Libby handed the batons to their respective teammates and the two started to run. All of a sudden, Jimmy started to run faster than Cindy and actually made it close to the finish line.

"Hey Cindy, any last words before you lose?" Jimmy smirked at Cindy as he was an inch away from the finish line.

"Look!" Cindy pointed to the sky "A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!"

"Where?" asked Jimmy as he looked around.

Cindy then ran super fast and crossed the finish line.

"Top that, Nerdtron!" Cindy gloated.

"Looks like Cindy Vortex wins again!" the gym teacher raised Cindy's hand "And you Neutron, are the LOSER! Everybody stomp on him again!"

All the kids started stampeding on Jimmy and laughing at him, leaving Jimmy humiliated and embarrassed.

* * *

Later that day, Jimmy was in his bedroom with no one but Carl and Goddard by his side.

"Thanks for coming to comfort me in my hour of need, Carl" he said "I could really use a friend"

"Actually Jimmy, I came to see if you'd help me with my geometry homework" said Carl.

"I'm sick of Cindy always making me look like a fool in front of the class" said Jimmy, not paying attention "I wish I could really get back at her"

"You're a genius Jimmy, why don't you use some of your science stuff to get back at Cindy?" suggested Carl.

"Good idea, Carl" said Jimmy "I'll use one of my potions to get Cindy back"

Jimmy walked over to a shelf containing all sorts of beakers and bottles with potions he made over the years.

Carl looked at the many potions "Let's see what you've got Jimmy. Love potion, frog potion, growth potion, shrinking potion, invisibility potion, monster potion, werewolf potion..."

"Wait a minute! Carl, go back to that last one" said Jimmy.

"Monster potion?" asked Carl.

"No, the invisibly one!" Jimmy corrected him "I can turn invisible and get back at Cindy for all the pranks she's played on me since she's moved here"

"Uh, I don't know Jimmy" said Carl "Invisibility sounds kinda scary and...I don't wanna not see myself"

"Don't worry Carl, nothing can go wrong" said Jimmy "I'll stop before the potion wears off"

Jimmy went to the park and saw Cindy, Libby, Brittany, Amber and Nissa playing jump rope together.

"Come on Nissa, your turn" said Brittany.

"Okay" said Nissa as she started to jump "N my name is Nissa. I'm a good kisser. My favorite Tomei's first name is Marissa"

Nissa then got off the rope and Cindy started to jump.

"Heh, heh, heh" Jimmy evilly chuckled "Time for my steaming, hot revenge"

Jimmy opened up the vial and chugged down the indivisibility potion, which caused him to become out-of-sight and snuck over to where the girls were.

Cindy started jumping the rope "C my name is Cindy. Chicago is Windy. Mario Andretti won the 500 Indy"

The invisible Jimmy then ran right towards the jump rope and pulled it, causing Cindy to trip and fall down on the ground.

Cindy then turned her head "Brittany?"

"Um...I didn't do it" Brittany said as she put a hand on her hip.

"Oh really?" Cindy asked her pigtailed friend "Then I guess the rope tripped me on its own, huh?"

Jimmy then picked up the rope and starting tying Cindy.

"Hey! What's going on?" she looked down at the rope that suddenly came alive.

Jimmy then used the jump rope to hog tie Cindy and then cause her to spin around into the boys' bathroom. In just a second, she backed out of the bathroom when Nick started walking towards her.

"Dude, you're not a dude" he said.

"Wait Nick" Cindy nervously chuckled "I can explain! Well you see, I was jumping rope and the rope came to life and-and..."

Nick rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Cindy all humiliated and defeated. Jimmy looked behind a tree and started snickering.

"Heh, heh, heh" he snickered "So wrong...and yet so right"

Later that day, Cindy went home to wallow in her room on her embarrassment. Libby and Brittany were right by Cindy's TV stretching their legs.

"Libby, this is horrible, just horrible. The worst thing ever" Cindy said sadly.

"This ain't so bad, Cindy" Libby said as she lifted another leg.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, this like a really good glute workout" Brittany agreed as she lifted her leg.

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life and in front of Nick" Cindy covered her eyes "Why me?"

"Stop being such a Gloomy Gus, Cindy and watch the workout video with us" Libby said as she and Brittany

"Fine" Cindy sighed as she joined her two best friends.

Outside, Jimmy was looking at the girls working out through his bedroom window, ready to do his next evil deed.

"Now to do it again" he snickered.

Jimmy then took another dose of the invisibility potion and turned invisible again.

* * *

Back inside the Vortex residence, the girls were watching the video and mimicking the woman on the screen when all of a sudden, the TV turned off.

"Hey! What happened?" Cindy scrunched her face "What did you do now, Brittany?"

"Do what?" asked Brittany.

"Turn off the TV, Ms. Midriff" Cindy placed her hands on her hips.

"Like, I didn't do anything, okay?" Brittany replied.

Cindy then poked Brittany's nose "I'm the leader of this circle of friends, so I can blame whomever I want!"

"Oh really?" Brittany folded her arms.

"Yeah!" Cindy retorted back.

Just then, somebody pulled the mat that Cindy was standing on top of and she fell down to her face on the floor.

"Okay, I like, so didn't do that" Brittany pointed out.

"No worries Britt" said Cindy "I think I know just what's going on and I know how to fix it..."

* * *

The next day, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Goddard were at the park playing Frisbee, discussing their recent actions and laughing.

"Did you see Cindy in class today?" Jimmy laughed. "She looked like her nose was mummified."

"Yeah! Just like in Ultra Lord vs. the Mummians!" Sheen added.

"Sheen, go home." Jimmy deadpanned.

"Oh Jimmy..." a singsong voice said from behind.

The boys turned around and saw the girls wearing some sort of helmet.

"Hello boys, like my new hat?" Cindy smirked.

Jimmy then raised his eyebrow. "Hey, what's that?"

"You can find out for yourself, Neutron!" Cindy smirked. "Kick it, Libby!"

Libby started kicking Cindy in her behind.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jimmy groaned as he started getting invisibly kicked into the air.

"Now pull my face Libby!" Cindy ordered.

"You got it, Cindy!" Libby said as she pulled Cindy's cheeks like hog jowls, causing Jimmy's cheeks to stretch as well.

"Like my Pain Transference Helmet? I made it myself." Cindy laughed as Libby kept kicking Cindy's behind.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jimmy kept exclaiming as he kept feeling the pain that was supposed to be for Cindy. "This is gonna be a long payback."

**THE END!**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Looks like Cindy has once again become even with her arch-enemy, Jimmy Neutron. But don't worry, he won't be out of the game anytime soon. Stay tuned for another story soon. **


End file.
